


Whole Again

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Babies, Children, Cute Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, new start, tom loves kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen is a mother on the run from her abusive husband with her two year old daughter Gwen and her new born baby Jane. When Ellen is tying to handle two fussy children on the train, a certain gentleman helps her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TOM'S POV

I was sitting on the tube on my way to an interview about High Rise and Skull Island, I was not due for another two hours. It would give me time to go over my notes and go to my favrioute book shop for another book to get my teeth into  
I was alone on the tube witch was pretty rare in London, even on a Sunday. The train pulled up into London Liverpool street and a woman maybe in her early twenty's got on. She had with her a little girl maybe two or three years old and a buggy with a baby who was crying, the little girl was also on the teary side. She looked very tired. Who I assumed was their mother placed the buggy on near the seats and helped the little girl onto her seat. She sat down next to her a reached in to the buggy picking the baby up and held it against her, she cooed to the screaming baby trying to sooth her, but to no avail. The poor thing continued to cry. The child next to her was sniffling to and leaned on her mother, burying her face into her hoodie searching for comfort  
I looked at the young woman, she looked very tired and very sad. I did not see anyone get on with her, and what I could tell there was no wedding ring on her hand. Poor woman she looked helpless 

ELLEN'S POV

"Shh little one, it's ok"

I tried to sooth Jane my little baby, the poor little one had not eaten for a while. There was no time too we had to get away. I had my chance and I took it, not only for me but for my children. My baby daughter Jane and my two year old one Gwen.  
I have a very dark past. I was abandoned as a child and passed around the foster care system, family to family to family, on and on. Nobody ever wanted me, witch is why I was do happy when I finally turned 18 and took my chance to having a life. A happy one. But that did nit happen. I could not get a job and I ended up living in the YMCA. A place full of druggies and other low lives not many people who needed help like me. It was then I met David.  
David was what you could ever want. He was charming, handsome and kind, or what I thought. But under the mask was a monster, a cold, evil monster. The first few dates went well and all too soon he asked me to move in with him, I stupidly said yes. It was the he started to show his true nature. He would get angry at the smallest of things and then that took the form of beating and mental abuse. I could not leave, he said if I left him he would kill me and hide me somewhere where nobody would find me

One night he came home in a drunken rage and locked me in the bedroom and raped me, it was the most horrible, frighting thing ever to happen to me. After he left to go back out and I was left on the bed broken and bruised and violated .  
It was then after a few weeks I found out I was pregnant with Gwen. David's mood got even worse, he would beat me more and I had to do everything to protect my baby inside of me. I could not get to the hospital in time when Gwen was coming David locked the door and I had to call the police and the ambulance to my home, screaming in agony down the phone. That night with the police kicking down my door and the paramedics rushing to my aid. I gave birth to Gwen. My beautiful baby girl  
The police put me into protection for a while and it was good. I had people helping me, a good job and my little star. Gwen. But the good life ended and David found me again. He once again raped me and dragged me back home and kept me under lock and key, keeping all devises out of my way so I would not call for help. He threatened me more, beat me more and threatened to kill my baby. I had to do everything I could to protect Gwen and the new life inside me. I found out I was pregnant again with Jane and once again I had to give birth at home. It was a long painful birth but I managed to bring Jane into this world without harming me or her.  
It was then I decide I had to run away, get away as far as I could. I packed all my few belongings and got the children and left. I found a place to live a small flat, my one friend in the world a young girl in the police force helped me. She gave me money and found me a flat in London. I was grateful and I promised to pay her back one day 

"Mummy I'm hungry" Gwen said tugging on my sleeve. Poor baby

"I know baby. When we are at our new home. Fish and Chips?"

Gwen nodded "Is daddy coming?"

"No baby, daddy is not coming. Daddy will never bother us again"

"Good" Gwen said 

Jane continued to cry

"Shhh Jane darling. I know, I know"

I placed her one my shoulder and patted her back. I felt so helpless and was tearing up

"Excuse me miss"


	2. Chapter 2

ELLEN'S POV

"Excuse me miss"

I looked up from trying to sooth a fussy and hungry baby to see a man standing looking rather concerned looking man

"Sorry to bother you miss, I was just wondering if you were ok?"

"I'm fine thank you sir. She's just hungry. We kind of moved house today all of a sudden and she has not been fed all day. Same for the other little one"

"Eheheh you don't have call me sir. Sir makes me feel old, call me Tom. Might I ask your name"

"Ellen my name is Ellen"

"Charmed. And who are these little ones"

I smiled he seemed like a very nice gentleman with manner and he looked rather charming. I found it rather sweet that he asked if I was ok. I really was not. I needed to get to the flat and get the keys and then buy food for my babies. This man looked so familiar. I could not put my finger on it

"This is Jane and this one" I said pointing to Gwen who was hiding behind my back tightly gripping my hoddie "Is Gwen"

Tom smiled and waved to her "Hello there Gwen"

Gwen made a little scared sound and hide behind me more. She was pretty shy around new people but she was scared of men, thanks to her father

"It's ok Gwen. He's nice"

Gwen poked her head out "Hello" she said in a very soft voice

Tom smiled "Hello there Gwen, your mummy said that you and your sister are very hungry"

"Yes mister"

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of those chocolate animal cracker things and offered them to Gwen 

"You can have these if you want they should help you till dinner time"

Gwen looked over to me "Mummy is it ok"

"Yes baby it's fine"

Gwen took the crackers and sat next me tucking into them "Thank you mister" 

"You welcome" he smiled  
\------------------------------------------  
Me and Tom sat next to each other talking, he was a really nice guy. Since my horrible life with David I was really weary of men but Tom seemed really nice and kind. I mean he offered his snack to my daughter and asked me if I was ok and was now sitting with me talking. But I swear I have seen him somewhere before

"Mister can I ask you something?" Gwen said 

"Of course darling" he smiled 

"Are you Loki"

Oh my god it was so freaking obvious now. He was Tom Hiddleston. Tom fucking Hiddleston was sitting next to me, how could have been so blind. I saw him in Thor and the Avengers and really liking the way he played Loki one of my favrioute comic book villains. Yeah I was a complete nerd 

"Ehehe yes darling. I am" he said to Gwen 

(sorry this chapter is really short the next will be longer and will carry on what else happened on the train)


	3. Chapter 3

TOM'S POV

Another day, another batch of interviews done and dusted. I thought as I climbed into bed and opened the first page of my new book. But instead of keeping my mine on the words on the page I was thinking about that young woman and her two adorable children I met on the train. It made me chuckle when the little girl, Gwen I think it was when she asked me if I was Loki. Her little blue eyes lit up like stars when I said yes. She asked questions after questions, her mother, Ellen? told her not to and to calm down. I said it was fine and it was no bother to give the answers she wanted

I could not help but notice when I was talking to her little girl, that there was a yellowish mark on Ellen's face. I was no doubt a bruise, a very old one. She did not get the train with anyone that could be her husband, partner or boyfriend. And when I did come over at first she seemed worried that I was going to do something to her or her girls. But it was not my place to say. But I could make sure she got home safely

When Gwen was happy with all that I had told her she began hopping about that she met Loki. So I thought I would chat with Ellen. I managed t get that she had moved all of a sudden. Last night in fact, but she did not say why so I did not push her it was nothing to do with me anyway. So I changed it to polite everyday conversation. Ellen was a very intelligent, funny and devoted woman. She spoke about classic books as if she had written them, could tell a joke like no other and anyone could see the way she looked at her children she would raise mountains and cross seas for them. She was also very pretty, hell she was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that spilled down her shoulders, big, blue eyes that looked like two pools of the ocean. There were so many angelic like things about her I could go on forever. When the train pulled into her stop she put the baby back into buggy and took hold of Gwen's little hand in her own. She looked at me, smiled and said her goodbyes and it was a pleasure and a joy to meet me and talk with me. When I was talking to Gwen, Ellen let it slip that she was also a big fan. I gathered that from seeing she was wearing a Marvel sweatshirt under her blue hoodie

I offered to walk her out of the station but she politely declined and moved on. The last I saw of her was her and Gwen waving goodbye as the train pulled away

I had a feeling it was not the last I have seen of the beautiful woman on the train  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
ELLEN'S POV

"There you go baby. Some warm milk at last"

I softly said to Jane as she suckled at the bottle with a need as if she had never been fed in her life

We had finally got into our new home. And it was beautiful, it was the first I had seen it. I never had the time to look in the rush to run away. The place needed a few things, well a lot of thing. New furniture and all the things I felt it needed to feel like a home. The flat had three bedrooms the largest being mine, the other two were perfect for my girls. Gwen loved her bedroom it was her first one she ever had. And Jane's one was just right for a baby. When we got it I called the police girl back were I came from and told her I was fine and safe. Then I took the girls to the small shop down the road a got food to last a few weeks and fish and chips for me and Gwen. Jane was now happy she was being fed at last and so was Gwen

"Mummy?" said Gwen toddling into my bedroom

"Yes baby"

"Are we going to be good now, no more daddy"

"Yes baby we are going to be just fine I promise. Mummy is going to make sure everything will be ok. We will get all the things we need for our new home, and we can pick the paint for your bedroom tomorrow if you like"

"Yes please mummy" Gwen chirped as she got into bed under the covers next to me "Mummy do you think we will ever meet Loki again"

As soon as Gwen said that my mind went to Tom and how lovely he was not only to Gwen but me. I had seen enough interviews to know he was no threat to me or my girls. He was more than happy to talk to a lonely woman on the train with a screaming baby and a giddy two year old asking him questions left, right and center. When the train came to our stop we he offered to walk us out but I said no in the nicest way possible. I did not want to hold him up more

"I don't know baby. Maybe"

I had this feeling we would see the actor again


End file.
